Dull Prince and Sleeping Beauty
by ecanh coklat
Summary: Gak ada hubungannya sama dongeng sleeping beauty kok. Pokoknya, Sasuke yang menurut anak cewek itu cool, bagi anak cowok makhluk super ngebosenin, mononton, kolot, dll, dst. Demi melihat Hinata yang selalu tidur kalau deket dia, Sasuke jadi mikir...apa emang bener ya?


**UPDATE DI BAWAH :3**

**Summary :** Sasuke boleh saja terkenal dikalangan cewek. Siapa yang kuat sih sama aura _cool_nya? tapi anak-anak cowok selalu menganggapnya membosankan. Dan sepertinya mereka benar...

**AU, geje, typo...**

**Sasuke**-kyun, **Hinata**, dan lain lain dari **Naruto**nya **Om Kisimoto**

**RnR please. Enjoy ^_^d**

* * *

"Jadi, untuk festival budaya bulan depan, kita bakal ngundang bintang tamu dari luar." Sasuke bertanya dan mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruang OSIS.

"Kimimonogatari!"

"Ditampung,"

"Len Kagamine!"

"Harga layarnya gak nahan..."

"Anang Krisdayanti!"

"Udah bubar!"

"Trio Macan!"

"Eh, gua suka tuh! Yang lagunya Lacrimosa kan?"

"Dudul! Itu mah Darso (?)"

Ruangan langsung ribut di isi celotehan anggota OSIS, sedangkan ketua mereka menutup mukanya dengan tangan. Lagi-lagi. Selalu berakhir ricuh.

"Mohon dikondisikan," suaranya yang tegas menusuk.

Ruangan makin lama makin senyap.

"Ehem. Silahkan tanyakan apa pilihan kelas kalian masing-masing. Dari sana, baru kita adakan pemilihan lagi,"

Mereka serentak mengangguk-angguk takzim. Dan saat semuanya sudah selesai mengangguk-angguk, ada satu anak yang masih mengangguk.

"Hyuuga?" Sasuke menajamkan suaranya. Sekretarisnya itu langsung mengangkat kepala dan memandang panik,

"Ah, ya, maaf, saya tidak suka terong..."

Sontak seluruh hadirin tertawa. Muka Hinata berubah menjadi merah.

"Mohon untuk tetap fokus. Kamu sudah memfotokopi berkas yang aku minta?",

"Ah iya. Sudah," dengan kikuk ia langsung mengaduk-aduk tasnya dan mengeluarkan map.

"Bagus. Bagikan ke semuanya. Jangan sampai tertukar berkas untuk ketua kelas dan interen OSIS. Baiklah, di berkas itu ada beberapa poin penting yang harus diperhatikan...",

Sasuke memegang berkas miliknya dan mulai membaca.

Sebenarnya bukan kali ini saja Hinata tidur saat rapat OSIS. Sasuke, sebagai ketua yang baik tentu sangat memperhatikan itu, apalagi saat muka Hinata yang manis itu tidur dengan tenang, dan bulu matanya yang panjang, juga napasnya yang teratur...

Plak. Sasuke memukulkan kertas yang dia pegang ke mukanya.

"Ketua?" suara-suara di belakang terdengar khawatir.

"Ah, ya. Maaf. Kita lanjutkan," Sasuke mengendalikan dirinya dan melanjutkan rapat itu.

* * *

"Hyuuga, ada yang mau aku bicarakan," Sasuke masih duduk ditempatnya dan memandang Hinata yang sedang merapihkan tasnya.

"A..ada apa, ketua?".

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kamu selalu tertidur dirapat OSIS?"

"Oh..benarkah? Maafkan saya..." Hinata memandang kebawah dan memilin tangannya dengan gugup.

Sasuke menghelai napas, "Baiklah apabila kamu tidak mau cerita. Tapi tolong untuk yang berikutnya jangan sampai terulang. OSIS seharusnya menjadi panutan bagi yang lain,"

Hinata mengangguk. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak enak, tapi sebagai ketua, perasaan pribadi harus dikesampingkan.

Perasaan pribadi? Sebenarnya pertama melihat Hinata dia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Apalagi dengan aura Hinata yang samar-samar dan pemalu. Tapi, saat itu, sore enam bulan yang lalu, setelah acara pelantikannya sebagai ketua OSIS dan anggota baru lainnya, mereka diharuskan membereskan ruangan OSIS yang askadjahdfbh berantakannya akibat perbuatan nista dan gila pengurus OSIS sebelumnya.

"Gomen nih, ketua, aku ada les,"

atau,

"Sasuke, maaf. Aku di suruh cepet pulang..."

dan...

"Eh, Teme, kamu kan doyan bersih-bersih, jadi dengan baik hati dan tidak sombong aku limpahkan semuanya padamu,"

Belum sempat ia berbicara apa-apa, hanya tinggal dia dan senior yang memandang galak padanya di aula.

"Kami mengharapkanmu, Sasuke-kun," tepuk ketua OSIS sebelumnya.

Sial. Mau tidak mau ia akhirnya bergerak menuju ruang OSIS. Untung saja sebelum belokan terakhir, para senpai yang oaskadhbhad seperti ruangan mereka itu berbalik ke arah pintu keluar.

Baiklah. Mungkin aku akan merapikan sedikit berkas saja. Besok baru aku suruh anak-anak menyortirnya, pikir Sasuke.

Dan saat ia membuka pintu, tampaklah disana. Dengan kikuk, bersimpuh dilantai menyusun dokumen satu persatu. Ia tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Gadis itu berdiri dan saat akan melangkah, malah tersandung tumpukan berkas.

"Eng...siapa?" Sasuke masuk dan membantunya berdiri. Bukan bermaksud sadis, tetapi ia baru melihat anggota OSIS lain selain wakilnya saat pelantikan tadi karena sistem seleksi yang dibuat.

"Oh, maaf. Saya Hyuuga Hinata. Sekretaris. Tadi saat akan ketempat pelantikan, saya jatuh dan blus saya kotor. Saya berniat mencari gantinya di ruang OSIS, tapi tidak ketemu. Akhirnya saya menunggu karena tidak enak datang dengan baju kotor..."

Memang. Blusnya kotor dan lengannya terluka baret seperti kakinya. Kikuk sekali...

"Ah. maaf. Jadi tambah berantakan," dengan tergesa-gesa ia merapihkan kertas yang berserakan.

Sasuke duduk disebelahnya, dan mulai membantu menyortir. Ia menatap gadis didepannya. Gadis itu memang kikuk, tapi jelas bukan kikuk karena dekat dengannya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, tetapi karena dirinya seorang laki-laki.

Betapa polosnya. Sasuke lalu berdiri dan merapihkan hal lain, sambil tidak lepas memperhatikan Hinata, dan rasanya ia makin tertarik...

* * *

"Ketua curang! Masak sendirinya enak-enakan berdua sama cewek lah kita para perjaka ini saling dipasangkan satu sama lain," seorang anggotanya protes.

"Iya, emang _akika_ apaan," sambung yang lain.

"Ya baguslah. Emang cewek-cewek mau di pasangin sama kalian?" seru seorang cewek.

Ruangan kembali ricuh.

"Mohon tenang. Ini kan hasil undian dan kita sepakat tidak ada yang protes," Sasuke berdiri dan mulai menulis di papan tulis.

"Kita dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok untuk melihat festival di beberapa sekolah dan tempat lain sebagai bahan referensi. Bila menggunakan referensi dari tahun lalu, saya pikir...yah, datanya kurang cukup,"

Semua mengangguk (sok) mengerti.

"Hyuuga, bisa bagikan formnya?" Sasuke berbicara tanpa menoleh dari papan tulis.

"Pilih _form_ acara yang kalian mau, jadi tidak ada alasan bentrok dengan jadwal pribadi. Setiap dari kalian wajib mengisi _form_ tersebut, seperti siapa bintang tamu mereka, apa saja stand yang ada, akan lebih bagus lagi bila kita tahu hal detail seperti jumlah panitia dan anggaran," ia melanjutkan.

"Aaang, ketua ngebosenin nih...Liat tuh, si Hyuuga tidur lagi," sontak Sasuke menoleh dan melihat kepala Hinata tertunduk.

"Oi, Hyuuga-chan, bangun, nanti dimakan ketua loh..." tepuk anak disebelah Hinata.

"Engg?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya langsung menunduk meminta maaf setelah melihat ekspresi Sasuke, yang justru membuat kepalanya terantuk meja dengan keras.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

* * *

Dan di sinilah ia. Menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah lain sambil melihat jam. Ia janjian dengan Hinata untuk datang jam 8, tetapi bahkan sekarang jam 9 pun Hinata belum datang.

Dari ujung jalan terlihat seorang berlari. Rambut pendeknya terdorong kebelakang oleh angin, mukanya memerah dan napasnya terengah.

"Maaf, ketua, saya...hah...hah...nyasar...Salah naik kereta..." Sasuke merogoh tasnya.

"Minumlah dulu. Kenapa gak bilang. Rumah kita kan deket. Nanti pulangnya bareng aja," ia memberikan botol minumnya pada Hinata.

"hah...teri..ma...hah...kasih...".

Hinata memakai rok kotak dan vest...Tunggu. Itukan seragam sekolah?

"Engg...Hyuuga, itu...seragam sekolah?"

"Eh, iya. Saya pikir berhubung ini kegiatan OSIS, jadi akan lebih baik kalau saya pakai seragam sekolah," Hinata menatap Sasuke, lalu mukanya memerah.

"Ah, maafkan saya. Saya salah, ya? Ya ampun," ia mulai panik.

Sasuke, entah sudah keberapa kalinya, menghelai napas. Di genggamnya tangan Hinata dan menariknya pelan masuk.

"Ah, ketua..."

"Kalau gak gini, gadis kikuk macam kamu bisa hilang," Sasuke berbalik. Hinata menunduk. Pipinya merah dan badannya bergetar.

Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Pegang jaketku. Jangan sampai lepas,"

Hinata mengangkat kepala, terkejut, lalu tersenyum. Segera dipegangnya bagian belakang jaket Sasuke.

"Jangan lupa untuk memperhatikan semua, ya" Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

* * *

"Silahkan, lemon ice tea dan vanilla latte," pelayan berkostum kucing meletakkan gelas didepan Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka sudah selesai berkeliling dan sedang beristirahat di kafe milik anak kelas tiga.

"Terimakasih," Hinata meminum ice teanya dengan mimik bahagia, yang membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membayar ke kamu, ya," Sasuke meminum vanilla lattenya pelan.

"Jangan! Ini balasan atas minum ketua tadi,"

"Resmi sekali. Inikan diluar sekolah, panggil saja Uchiha, atau Sasuke,"

"Sa sa sa sa...sa su..." Hinata malah tergagap dan sekali lagi mukanya menjadi merah.

"Ya sudah, ketua saja. Tak apa...Oh ya. Bisa aku lihat laporannya?"

Hinata menyerahkan notes kecil miliknya.

Sasuke membuka setiap halamannya, membacanya sebentar, lalu memindahkannya ke _form_ isian.

"Menurutku, kita seharusnya_ blablablabla_, untuk sponsor, lebih baik kita mengirimkan _blablablabla_" Sasuke sibuk berbicara sambil tetap menatap dan mengisi form.

"Jadi...bagaimana?" Sasuke menutup pulpennya dan menatap Hinata yang...tidur...

"Hyuuga? Hyuuga?" Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya di depan Hinata.

"Ah...eng? maaf ketua. Saya dengar kok. Untuk acara dangdutan jangan undang band _Rolling Stone_,"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ah,_ takoyaki_," Hinata memandang kebelakang Sasuke. Sasuke ikut menoleh memandang stand _takoyaki_ yang tidak jauh dari kafe tempat mereka duduk.

"Kamu mau? Biar aku belikan," belum sempat Hinata mencegah, Sasuke segera berjalan ke arah tukang takoyaki.

Sial. Memangnya dia semembosankan itu, ya? Memangnya cara bicaranya salah? Padahal dia sudah senang sekali bisa berpasangan dengan Hinata, dikiranya hari ini bisa sekalian jalan bareng dengan Hinata.

Yang ada mereka berjalan bersama...dengan Hinata memegang ujung jaketnya seperti anak hilang, lalu memasuki beberapa stand, dengan akhir Hinata terkantuk-kantuk saat ia berbicara, saat di melewati both ramalan, peramalnya malah bilang,

"Ayo mas, silahkan diramal disini, biar tahu kapan polisi nangkep mas,". Dikira Sasuke tukang culik, apa. Saat menonton pementasan drama, juga, Hinata malah tertidur di sampingnya.

"Silahkan," tukang takoyaki memberikan dua kotak takoyaki yang harum dan hangat.

Sasuke memberikan uang dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan kotak yang dia bawa saat melihat Hinata tertawa, bersama Naruto. Dengan segera ia memutar, bersembunyi di balik pohon dan mendengarkan mereka. Tunggu. Ngapain dia sembunyi?

"Jadi kamu kena marah lagi sama ketua semprul itu?".

Hinata langsung berhenti tertawa, "Ah, enggak...Aku yang salah...Ketua malah sekarang sedang membelikan takoyaki,"

"Aaah, si Teme emang suka gitu. Dulu, konon, saat emaknya lagi ngulek cabe. Pas mau ngulek cabe terakhir, ada suara tangis, eeh, ternyata ada Sasuke di dalamnya dan diangkat anaklah dia. Makanya jadinya galak gitu,".

Cabe palamu! Sasuke sudah siap melempar kotak takoyaki ke kepala pirang jabrik Naruto.

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Jangan seperti itu, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto? Dia manggil pirang belet ini dengan nama depan? Sedangkan untuknya, Uchiha Sasuke ini, sepertinya enggan sekali memanggilnya dengan nama walau hanya nama keluarga, pikir Sasuke. Padahal anak-anak perempuan lain dengan entengnya memanggil, Sasuke-kyuuuun~

"Gak usah khawatir, Hinata. Semua orang juga tau kok kalau dia ngebosenin. Jadi bukan salah kamu kalau kamu tidur tiap deket dia. Itu bukti kalau kamu masih cewek sehat, gak kena pelet kayak cewek lain." Naruto makin berjumawa.

"Maaf ya kalau gua lahir dari cabe dan doyan main pelet," Sasuke meletakkan sikunya dikepala Naruto.

"Eh, Tem...maksud saya, ketua..."

"Ketua semprul, ya...Dobe?" Sasuke makin menekan kepala Naruto.

"Hiat," Naruto meronta, berdiri, dan berlari menjauh.

"Hati-hati ya Hinata! Kalau tidur lagi nanti dimakan ketua, looo" teriaknya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Sasuke membungkuk dan mengambil tasnya.

"Ini takoyakinya. Aku pulang duluan," Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

"Ah, Ketua, tunggu," Hinata segera menyusul Sasuke.

"Gak usah deket-deket. Nanti kamu tidur lagi karena bosan," Sasuke tidak mengurangi kecepatannya.

"Bukan gitu..." Hinata menyusul dengan susah payah.

"Terus?" mereka sudah keluar dari sekolah.

"Soalnya, kalau didekat ketua, entah mengapa saya bisa tidur..."

"Berarti aku membosankan," Sasuke malah mempercepat langkahnya. Mereka sudah sampai di stasiun.

Ia lalu berhenti karena jaketnya ditarik dengan keras dan membuatnya terjatuh, sama seperti penarik jaketnya.

"Hikks...hikss.." Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan raut muka yang tidak bisa dijelaskan Sasuke.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata hitam dalam itu.

"Ya ampun, anak muda jaman sekarang," seorang ibu lewat di dekat mereka dan bergumam.

Sasuke berjengit, lalu menarik Hinata berdiri dan membawanya ke kursi terdekat.

"Ini. Mukamu berantakan," Sasuke memberikan sapu tangannya.

Sasuke menunggu hingga Hinata lebih tenang.

"Jadi, kau mau cerita, sekarang?" dan Sasuke lega saat Hinata mengangguk.

"Saya...dibesarkan bersama sepupu saya...Ketua tentu tahu Hyuuga Neji, murid kelas tiga..."

Sasuke belum menangkap hubungannya.

"Saya...dibesarkan dengan selalu dibandingkan dengan Kak Neji dan saya selalu berusaha keras untuk membuktikan kehadiran saya...". Mirip...Hinata sangat mirip dengannya. Entah mengapa.

"Orang-orang juga tidak mau dekat dengan saya karena saya membosankan...Saya pikir, kalau saya masuk OSIS, saya bisa...membuat pembuktian pada mereka...tapi...tugas OSIS yang menuntut untuk aktif tidak cocok untuk saya...",

"Kau tidak membosankan, Hyuuga. Sungguh. Kau sekretaris terbaik yang pernah kupunya," Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan matanya yang besar, lalu menunduk dan memainkan tepian roknya dengan gugup.

"Te...terima kasih...'

"Jadi, kamu terlalu kelelahan?" Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang tidur sianglah,"

"Jam untuk tidur siang dipakai untuk latihan bela diri dengan ayah..."

"Kamu pernah tertidur di kelas?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Saya selalu dan harus memperhatikan pelajaran,"

"Bila berpegian dengan teman?" sekali lagi Hinata menggeleng.

"Saya bukan tipe orang yang gampang tertidur,"

"Berarti memang karena aku, ya?" Sasuke menunduk.

"Iya..." Sasuke mengangkat mukanya dan memandang Hinata yang bersemu merah.

"Bila di dekat ketua...saya...merasa aman..." suaranya makin kecil.

Sasuke merasakan pipinya hangat.

"Eh?" Sasuke belum tuntas mencerna kata-kata Hinata.

"Saya merasa...ketua sosok yang hebat sekali...Saya sangat kagum dengan ketua...dan entah mengapa...saya merasa aman bila di dekat ketua...saya tidak takut akan di jahili bila tidur...Saya...sangat merasa tenang dan percaya pada ketua...",

Sasuke mengerjap. Aneh sekali. Sungguh alasan yang aneh sekali.

"Kereta menuju _Konoha Gakure_ di jalur 2. Bagi para..." Sasuke segera berdiri demi mendengar pemberitahuan itu.

"Kita belum beli tiket," ia segera menarik tangan Hinata dan berlari menuju tempat pembelian karci. Membeli tiket dengan buru-buru, dan berlari lagi hingga masuk ke kereta dan duduk dengan napas terengah.

"Tapi...harusnya kau lebih hati-hati, bagaimanapun aku ini kan laki-laki. Kau tidak boleh langsung percaya pada orang,".

"Eh...Saya...minta maaf..." Hinata kembali gugup.

"Tidak. Aku senang kau percaya padaku. Aku akan selalu menjagamu kok," dan telinga, pipi, serta leher Sasuke langsung panas saat ia sadar apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Hahaha...Terimakasih ketua...saya..."

"Aku." Sasuke mengoreksi.

"Maaf?"

"Aku. Jangan saya. Terlalu kaku. Bukankah kau percaya aku?"

"Oh...iya...aku...sangat senang ketua..."

"Sasuke,"

"Ya?"

"Cukup Sasuke,"

"Sasasasasasasa" Hinata kembali hilang kontrol. Sasuke tersenyum dan memegang kepala Hinata.

Kereta lalu berjalan pelan dan semakin cepat. Kepala Hinata sudah mulai naik turun menahan kantuk.

"Bersenderlah padaku," Sasuke membawa kepala Hinata ke bahunya.

Hinata tertidur. Ia tampak tenang sekali.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras, Hinata," Sasuke berbisik seolah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eng...terimakasih...Sasuke..." Hinata bergumam pelan, membuat Sasuke refleks menutup mulutnya dengan panik, membuat Hinata terguncang dan hampir jatuh. Untung ia segera terbangun.

"Ada apa?" Hinata nampak khawatir.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," Sasuke memandang ke arah lain. Menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya dan degup jantungnya yang makin keras.

* * *

AKHIRNYAAA! Saya bisa bikin ff untuk fandom naruto T-T

terimakasih terimakasih *lambai lambai*

baiklah, makasih udah baca dan ditunggu reviewnya u_U

* * *

**UPDATE!**

yang mau ngeliat kelanjutan mereka bisa liat di profil sayaaa

judulnya

**Saputangan.**

sankyu :D


End file.
